


i wanna breathe (i'll set you free)

by nigyeotae



Series: behind the scenes [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff owo, hasnt been proofread yeet, it is Not angsty the title just sounds jdhfk, something to help me with this drought dhfhgs, uhhh woong woojin and daehwi are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: wherein donghyun and youngmin energise(?) each other





	i wanna breathe (i'll set you free)

“okay, five minute break, everyone!” youngmin’s voice cuts through the music playing.

the once serious faces now contorted into ones of tiredness, sighs filling the room. the leader walks over to the computer and pauses the music. he stays there, hunched over the table and panting.

the others stay in their spots in the middle of the dance practice room. they’re lying down, eyes closed and stomachs heaving up and down.

donghyun, however, retreats to the couch at the back of the room. he sits with his head laid back. the boy takes a moment to recompose himself before turning to his side and looking at ~~his~~ their leader. 

“youngmin!” donghyun whisper shouts. youngmin whips his head to him and smiles. his steps are slow, making the younger chuckle.

the older flops onto the couch, his arm automatically going around donghyun. the smaller leans into youngmin’s touch, almost purring sweetly.

“you did a good job.” donghyun says into youngmin’s shirt.

“thanks, baby, you too.” the older squeezes the boy’s shoulder. 

they sit like this in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

donghyun suddenly sits up and takes youngmin’s arm off of his shoulder. the older looks at him in question when he holds his hand, palm facing up. he’s then surprised when the younger kisses it sweetly. donghyun then holds his hands properly, giving a kiss to the back of youngmin’s hand too.

the older shows his gratitude by moving some hair off of donghyun’s forehead and kissing it. he cups the younger’s face for a second, the two looking into each other’s eyes full of love and warmth.

the action is quick and youngmin almost doesn’t catch it, but donghyun is laughing at his boyfriend’s stunned face after he gives a quick peck to his nose.

“okay, lovebirds, it’s been five minutes, let’s go!” woojin teases.

“like you can talk,” daehwi buds in. “you and woong were literally on top of each other.”

woojin mumbles something under his breath as woong just laughs.

youngmin and donghyun look at each other before shaking their heads, grinning and going into position.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! i hope you angels enjoyed this vv short oneshot!  
> im so so sorry to those who read my other work, i've been slacking ik :(( i'll try to get smth out soon! school exists and ugh
> 
> missing dongpaca sm


End file.
